


Well, What's Stopping You?

by atomicdetectivehideout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicdetectivehideout/pseuds/atomicdetectivehideout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever just really wanted to kiss someone, but you can't?"</p><p>Castiel's been in love with Dean for a very long time and his mouth has gotten away from him.</p><p>Based on a Tumblr exchange (image inside!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, What's Stopping You?

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbetaed and probably a little bit rambly, but I saw this prompt and I just needed to get it out.

 

“Do you ever just want to kiss someone, but you can’t?” The words tumble out of Castiel’s mouth before he can stop himself.

 

He’s spending his Friday night with his best friend, Dean Winchester. The movie they were watching ended about an hour ago but neither of them felt the need to put something else on. They’re curled up on the couch together, bowl of popcorn between them. Cas had taken his phone and put on some background music, soft indie music filling the lulls in their conversation. They’d been drinking and chatting since the movie ended, talking about nothing. Their faces are only inches apart. The alcohol must have loosened Cas’ tongue, because while he might have noticed himself watching the way Dean’s mouth shapes words more than usual, he had definitely not meant to ask that.

 

“Well, what’s stopping you?” Dean quietly shoots back before taking another sip of his beer.

 

Cas looks at the can in his hands.

 

Potentially ruining his relationship with his best friend. The person he’s closest to. The person he knows best. The person that knows him best.

 

But he’s been in love with Dean since nearly day one when they met back in freshman year of college. The barista mixed up their drinks at the coffee shop, leading them to swap. Dean had been charming and witty to Castiel’s flailing and stuttering. With Dean’s kind smile directed at him, Castiel had felt less shy the longer they’d talked and while he hadn’t understood many of the references that were made, it didn’t seem to matter to Dean. They were still able to laugh together.

 

Friendship had come easily to them after that.

 

Cas might know next to nothing about pop culture, but he’s willing to watch and listen to whatever Dean instructs him to. Gradually his repertoire of quotes is expanding and years later he’s getting better at bantering back and forth with Dean.

 

While Dean wasn’t a big fan of talking about emotions, or “chick flick moments” as he tended to call them, he was an excellent listener with a give ’em hell attitude. He doesn’t pull punches when it came to advice which was what Cas needed at times to get his head out of the sand.

 

Their time together is usually spent in banter and playful shoves and lingering touches. They certainly are more touchy feely with each other than other people. Cas can’t recall seeing Dean being particularly physical with any of their mutual friends--not Charlie or Kevin or Gabriel. Dean will play wrestle with Sam, but they’re not hugging brothers. They trade claps on the back and shoulder checks. Castiel has had Dean nestle into his side while watching trashy TV. Dean insists that it’s not cuddling, though Cas is not inclined to agree.

 

Castiel is certain he’s not imagining their closeness, but he’s never been willing to risk it before. He’s starting to consider it now that Dean has planted the seed.

 

Dean was right. What was stopping him? He can’t be reading this wrong can he? Even if Dean did reject him, it would be painful, it would feel like his world was ending, but it wouldn’t last forever. And he would _know_ . He would _finally_ know for sure where he stood with Dean. Though he didn’t want to lose Dean and their precious friendship, he also didn’t know how to keep living with the longing that came with spending time with Dean. Being around Dean, as fun as it was, was starting to take its toll on Castiel. There was an emptiness in him that was only accentuated every moment they spent time together. It seems his mouth had decided for him just now. It was finally time to find out.

 

And at least if Dean didn’t return his feelings, he’d be able to start the moving on process. And yet...

 

And yet… God, help him, he still had hope.

 

Cas leans in the few inches to Dean’s lips and kisses him. His head swims with the booze and the proximity of Dean. They’ve never been quite  _this_ close before. He can feel the rough stubble on Dean’s chin as Dean presses closer and deepens their kiss. Cas’ hand finds it’s way to Dean’s jaw and cups it gently marvelling that this is happening.

 

Dean and Cas pull away at the same time. They’re both grinning at each other. Cas sighs and puts his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I’ve wanted that for a long time, Dean.”

 

“How long is long?”

 

“Within the first month of us knowing each other.”

 

“Cas…” Dean’s arm winds around his shoulders and pulls him in tight. “What would you think if I said it was the same for me?”

 

He looks up at Dean. “I’d think we could have saved us a lot of trouble, if you’d brought this up sooner.”

 

“Dude, I smile like an idiot when I’m talking to you.” Dean grins. “I thought it was kind of obvious.”

 

“Not obvious enough, apparently.” Cas grumbles.

 

“Are you going to complain or are you going to kiss me again?” Dean asks with a wink.

 

Cas leans in again. They can figure out the rest later. There are more important things to deal with for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated. There is potential for this to be expanded upon as it is on the vague side. =)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr wasting my life [here](http://atomicdetectivehideout.tumblr.com/).


End file.
